Erica Blandelli
Erica Blandelli is one of the main female characters in Campione!. She is a "Great Knight." Appearance Erica Blandelli is a beautiful young woman with blue eyes and an unparalleled figure. She has long straight blonde hair that reaches down to her lower back. In her knight uniform, she wears a black and red striped combat uniform. In her appearance, she wears a long red dress without shoulder straps and little red heels. She is also described as having a slender body with a generous bosom. She typically wears red in the anime. Personality Erica is a courageous, passionate, and strong willed woman, being a "Great Knight" and showing no fear while fighting with Heretic Gods. She also demonstrates great fealty to Godou, who she declared her love to by saying "she belongs to him" and that she is his "sword and shield", even calling Godou her master and thus declaring herself his Knight while fighting Athena for his sake. She has sworn to fight by Godou's side no matter the circumstances, and believes in him with all her heart. Erica refuses to let anything stand in the way of what she wants. However, she has remarked that she is willing to share Godou (and even encouraged Yuri to kiss him with a sly, amicable wink), as long as she is #1 in his heart. She also possesses a notable manipulative streak, and is notorious for pushing people's buttons in such a devious manner that the situation shifts to what she deems ideal, often making seemingly harmless suggestions that either embarrass people into being too flustered to go against her, or plant thoughts in their mind that cause them to act as Erica had planned, the latter of which was seen when she caused Duke Voban, a Campione centuries older and more experienced than Erica, to become angry and wish to kill Godou. Erica is additionally known for being a devilish girl who likes to tease people shamelessly, which she only shows to her close associates, who call her a fox. She is also highly intelligent, very athletic, and a skilled strategist/tactician, and takes her duties as Great Knight very seriously in order to properly represent the Copper Black Cross; very few people, however, know that she is a very lazy person when not working, with a habit of oversleeping and outright petulantly refusing to get up for school in the morning, sulking and mumbling in protest when she is woken up. She is also a complete glutton, capable of eating virtually anything, and large quantities if she actually likes it. Her uncle stated he was glad she found a partner who can keep her on a leash and is on par in shrewdness. Her demeanor is often very proper and cultured, with Erica frequently pouting and complaining in sarcastic annoyance when witnessing something unfavorable, such as when waiting for a late train and distastefully commenting on others' lewdness (somewhat ironically, given her own promiscuity with Godou). Her pride and confidence sometimes stretch to the point of arrogance, and she can be very straightforward and blunt in acquiring what she wants, seen when she held Godou at knife-point to retrieve his grandfather's grimoire. She has also been seen to be vengeful and borderline sadistic to those who have wronged her in even the most minor of ways, and shows no mercy or remorse when dealing with enemies on the battlefield, adopting the ruthless approach of killing even a bested foe if the situation calls for it. While perfectly willing to 'cheat' in battle, Erica will always limit herself to the same resources as her opponents in sports. If the opposing team does not use any magic, neither will she. It is believed that the only person who can get her to listen is her uncle Paolo, who raised her and is the head of the knights order of the Copper-Black Cross of which she is a high ranking member. Relationships Godou Kusanagi Erica and Godou started off on the wrong foot, with Erica mistaking him for a mage from a rival magical society. However, his courage and willingness to sacrifice himself, as well as his ladykiller ways, caused her to fall in love with him. However, this affection seems to be one-sided most of the time as Godou constantly fights against showing anything but normal friendship to her. Erica has declared that she will be his wife, though she doesn't mind if he has other women as long as she is #1 in his heart. Arianna Hayama Arialdi She is Erica's maid. Yuri Mariya The pair first started out as antagonists or opponents, as Yuri attempted to control what she considered Erica's unseemly behavior in showing her affection for Godou all the time. After their various adventures together, the two have become more along the lines of friendly rivals for Godou's affections. Though the two still argue over Erica's public behavior. Liliana Kranjcar Liliana and Erica are old friends and rivals from two different orders of knighthood, the Bronze Black Cross and the Copper Black Cross, and they are the only members who can stand toe to toe with each other in skill. However, they are otherwise complete opposites. Liliana is a witch who is very conscious of duty and formalities, while Erica is a Hermetic mage who is much more relaxed about them, though both have a very strong sense of honor. Ena Seishuin The two have something of a rivalry because of Ena's near defeat of her while in the Netherworld, and because of her romantic interest in Godou. Erica considers her as the toughest rival in the group because of her innocent nature. History Erica was born in Milan to unnamed parents, and was a direct descendant of an unknown Campione whose illegitimate son was a Commander-in-Chief of the magic society "Copper-Black Cross", which is an organization descended from the Knights Templar. Her parents died or were separated from her through unknown circumstances and she was raised by her only known living relative, Paolo Blandelli, who held the title of Crimson Devil, the title given to the Great Knight and field leader of that society. She is stated to have been a long time friend/rival of Liliana Kranjcar, who she met at the age of two and grew up alongside. Erica trained as a knight of Copper-Black Cross, and eventually gained her knighthood at the age of twelve. It was shortly after that when she first met the Campione Salvatore Doni, and later gained her magic sword Cuore di Leone. At some point, Erica won a Miss Italy pageant by a landslide, even though she hated it and left halfway through. Powers & Abilities Erica is a "Great Knight" who is both a warrior and "disciple of Hermes" meaning she is a mage of the Hermetic school of magic. She is considered the foremost prodigy of the Copper-Black Cross, and is notably one of the only humans who can battle a Heretic God and even win. As such, her magical ability is almost unmatched among humans. Her specialty is the manipulation of Iron, which allows her to bend metal to a degree, twisting and warping it to her liking in a variety of ways, as shown during her battle with Athena, when she used the shattered remains of the Holy Lance of Longinus to trap the goddess in a prison so she and Godou could make their escape. However, she also has some skill at fire magic. She also seems to be able to hypnotize through eye contact, as shown when she commanded a student to move out of a seat so she could sit next to Godou, and can transmute matter to a small degree, which she uses to transform from her dress into more combat-appropriate clothing and to store and conjure small objects such as the Gorgoneion. As a practiced mage, she is additionally capable of numerous minor spells beyond her more powerful incantations, such as healing, creating mirages of herself to misdirect foes and bestowing her knowledge upon others; however, like all human magic, the majority of her spells do not affect Campione such as Godou, rendering it necessary to "inject" the magic directly into him (via a kiss). Despite her vast power, and her almost unheard of ability in a human to match Rogue Gods, Erica is no match for a Campione, as Salvatore proved when he quickly incapacitated, bound and gagged Erica, Arianna and Lucretia Zola at the same time, preventing them from using magic. She has a magical sword, Cuore di Leone, which she can conjure up and use as a melee weapon, transform into a giant metal lion, or combined with the Golgatha spell to transform it into a spear which she calls the Holy Lance of Longinus which can pierce even a Heretic God. Cuore di Leone can also fire large blasts of red magical energy, powerful enough to slow the charge of Heretic Gods as powerful as the Boar. She, like many other characters in the series, can conjure and summon magical barriers to shield her from attacks and entrap others. For Erica, these manifest in the form of intricate red glyphs with rose symbols in the center and scripture rotating around the outer edges, which befits her moniker, the Diavolo Rosso (Red Devil). She also makes frequent use of a spell she calls the Boots of Hermes, which conjures a glyph underneath her feet to either propel her into the air or horizontally across flat surfaces at great speed. Gallery 727532-freezing-vibration-hd-wallpapers-1920x1080-for-meizu.jpg Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Non-Disney characters Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:In-Love Characters Category:Campione characters Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures Team (Punkasaurus0530) Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Category:Anime Heroes Category:Anime Heroines